


Transcending Darkness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Claiming, Community: spnkink_meme, Cruelty, Dark, Evil Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Jared Padalecki, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen: feral!Jared, rough bitey sex, non-con or dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcending Darkness

Jared crept closer to his pray, his body graceful; strong muscles flexed under his massive body. He could feel the heat of anticipation in his belly, a slow bright burn in the base of his spine. He sniffed the air, and while he scented no pheromones, a mouthwatering aroma of fear filled his scenes. 

“What a precious little kitty you are, so pretty,” Jared taunted with a condescending sneer as he eyed the werecat before him. He stalked closer and growled softly, his tone radiating with vibrant sensuality, almost sounding like that of a human's impassioned moan. The werecat pressed farther back, right up against the wall, trembling. 

Jared's eyes gazed up and down Jensen's body, and never had he seen such a more breathtaking sight. The feline was astonishingly beautiful; with more feminine features than male, light brown hair, sparkling green eyes, long girlish eyelashes and the plumpest lips Jared had ever seen before just demanding to be kissed. The werecat, who had been in true form just moments ago, now stood in human form, bare-naked as the day he had been born. The wolf’s eyes roamed hungrily over the man's lean body, the sight making his cock twitch with interest. 

“Are you lost, kitty?” The wolf growled with a deep, menacing rumble. Jensen shivered, and the beast felt desirable hunger hit him low in his belly, hardening his cock and pooling in his balls. “You shouldn’t be here. Bad things happen to cute kittens that come onto my land.” 

Jensen pressed farther back on the wall, hoping to be safely hidden as his heart filled with sudden fear. The lean muscles in his chest ripple and flex as his chest heaves with the frantic beating of his heart. He glanced from side to side, his eyes skittering left to right as he looked for an easy escape. 

With not one in sight, the feline looked back at the tall, similarly naked man before him, pure terror shining in his widening green eyes. In any other moment in time the man might have been very attractive, almost beautiful—sun kissed skin, stunning hazel eyes that sparkled like stars, toned body and a gorgeous thick cock. 

Now, with his menacing grin and evil intentions clear in his eyes, he was a terrifying monster. 

Jensen was trapped, no doubt about it. Feeling intimidated, he lashed out blindly in a meek attempt to scratch the Alpha wolf, but he was too quick, moving just out of reach. Jared snarled viciously, and Jensen whimpered with a low mewl, cowering against the wall. Jensen was starting to wish he had never come onto the wolf lands; his friends had dared him to cross into Jared’s territories and stay for an hour, and the feline, already teased among his pack for his feminine features, refused to back down. 

Werewolves were wild predators—outright killers, and highly sexual beasts; no werecat with any common sense would dare to come onto their forbidden land. But Jensen hadn't listened to reason; he knew he could be a stealthy, inconspicuous critter, thinking he would simply slip onto the lands undetected, and win the bet, prove he was brave and stop the teasing and taunting from his pack mates. No problem at all and no cost to himself. However, luck was not on his side at this moment. No denying Jared had found him, had chased him, rightfully catching Jensen unawares—the wolf now pinning the werecat up against the large wall of the borders. 

Jared moved with deft speed to rush at Jensen, and the werecat attempted to slyly dodge along the high wall, but the wolf managed to easily catch his feeble prey. He forcibly grabbed the werecat, manhandling him, face-first, into the brick-lined wall, using the bulk of his weight to hold the shell-shocked form between the barrier and himself, pinning the smaller catch in place.  
The feline put up a wild struggle for freedom, hissing and blindly clawing at the wall to gain leverage, but his efforts in getting away were all in vein; the wolf, being taller and nearly twice his size, pitted his superior strength against the weakling. Jensen’s heart spiked with raw horror with the knowledge that he was trapped, well and good. 

The wolf roared a hush of pure satisfaction, growling into the werecat’s ear. The tone sent shivers of spine-tingling fear throughout Jensen’s system, scaring him so badly he nearly pissed himself. A gentle, almost-loving kiss was pressed into the skin of Jensen’s freckled-speckled neck; Jensen whimpered continuously, trying to squirm free of those encompassing limbs. 

Reaching around with his massive hand, the wolf gripped him by the meat of the throat, commanding him to stay put, and the werecat obeyed, fearing for his very last breath. Surely his death was imminent, but clearly there was a current, more demanding threat about to flourish against him.

Another kiss was pressed to his neck, this time the nape was included, teeth bared and rough, moist tongue licking a long strip up bare flesh—a grumble sniffled out with a soft moan of encroaching pleasure. The sweet morsel smelled fucking glorious; a scent that only aroused the inner beast within even more. “Oh, what a pretty kitty you are. You smell so good.”

“Please, let me go.” Jensen begged, quaking with rising terror. He could feel the canine beast’s long thick cock pressing against the swell of his ass, a clear indicating that the wolf was aroused by his scent, his body heat, or his very taste. Jared smirked, leaning closer to inhale a few deep breaths; Jensen whined low, deducing that he was being scented, the aroma of him, alone, was a conduit to further pleasure. 

Jensen considered lashing out and making a run for it, hoping that, maybe if he was quick enough, he could scramble up and over the wall, and get away without any hassles. But a disturbing sense of unease kept him frozen in place; Jared had already proven to be faster, clearly a hunter at heart. Jensen knew he couldn’t outrun an Alpha wolf. Not even on his best day.

Jared rutted against Jensen, fearlessly, as he took a breath, moaning as he soaked in the feline scent. Such sweetness, coupled with such agitated fright, the werecat smelled of pure innocence, untainted by the world he had lived in; the world they both inhabited but on dividing lands. 

Desire, hot and sharp, spiked in Jared’s gut, bright purity of a culminating climax surging to his semi-flaccid knotted cock. “You’re a virgin.” It wasn’t a question—it was a fact. The wolf could smell that no other soul, werewolf or werecat, had been inside the man—no other scent but Jensen's own lingered on every pore of his pale, freckled skin. That fact made this moment all the more deliciously scrumptious and downright mollifying. 

“I’m going to fuck you, pretty one.” Jared assured with a gasp of air as he ground his hips forward, his cock pushing against the firm roundness of the werecat’s backside. “...Gonna take you, an’ make you mine own.” Jensen inwardly gasped, writhing piteously against the stronger hold, and when he did the action allowed the thrumming shaft to creep, just barely, between Jensen’s crease. Jared growled at the warmth coming from inside the werecat’s tight pucker, the flesh gliding between two lush mounds of soft flesh. “...Gonna look so gorgeous hanging off my knot—tied to me forevermore.” 

The sheer dread of Jensen's future told was magnified with Jared’s words; he felt the engorged organ swelling in girth, elongating in length, oozing a trail of warm sticky pre-come as the slickness smeared across his ass. The werecat’s stomach twisted in disgust and panic, making him thrash like a wild maniac, struggling to escape the clutch of the forceful paws. 

Snarling, Jared held him with a bruising grip, but Jensen was too scared to cease an attempt to get away. He fought valiantly, hissing and yowling, but it was to no avail; the werecat was thrown to the ground, the hard hit knocking the wind out of his sails, momentarily. Jared was on him in a heartbeat, shoving Jensen's face into the ground with one hand, while using the other to spread the squirming legs apart, and keeping them wide open. He growled viscously and bared his sharp teeth, his red eyes flashing golden. 

Jensen felt like he was about to hyperventilate, his breath leaving his lungs in ragged, fast gulps. A swift flick of huge hands shoved quaking thighs as far apart as they could go, and Jared gripped his hips with a vigorous hold, lifting them up into the air. The werecat screamed in terror, knowing that the Alpha wolf was getting ready to mount him; he clawed at the ground, trying to get free, but one large palm pressed onto him, imprisoning the back of his neck to keep him in place. 

Jensen felt the large blunt tip of Jared’s cock nudging to gain entrance, and then pain flared through him, red-hot and burning, as his hole was roughly forced open. The wide cockhead shoved through the rim of Jensen’s ass, pushing all the way in and filling him completely with one brutal, agonizing thrust. Jensen was shaking uncontrollably, the tears falling down his smooth, freckled cheeks in hot wet droplets. He was sure he was going to pass out from the aching pain, but he was not so lucky; he remained awake and alert, sobbing from the sorrow, feeling a piercing pain inside filling his entire bottom. 

Jared had never felt such raw and enthralling pleasure coursing within him before—this was, by far, the tightest body he had ever broken open. He grunted with pure bliss and bottomed out with a moan, his heavy balls grinding right against the werecat's smooth ass. Jared was eager to fuck, not caring to bother giving Jensen time to adjust; he held the feline down with a hand to his neck, beginning to move, and with each deep grind of his hips, there was a soft punch of a whimpering mewl from underneath him. 

Jared could feel the blazing warmth of Jensen's skin coming off him, the warmth mixed with the scent of fear and terror. The arousal was one that filled Jared’s mind with lust and heat, and made him fuck harder into the body pinned under him. 

Jared's eyes rolled back in his head as he rammed into Jensen; the werecat was breathing harder, squirming weakly, his hands still pawing at the ground in an attempt to pull away. Jared’s hips took over with a wilder, frenzied pacing, his instincts urging him to fuck, eventually knot and only take, to claim as his own. 

He gave a deep hard plunge, leaning over the feline, tucking the smaller body close to his larger frame. He placed both of his hands over Jensen's, keeping them pinned to the ground as he brutally fucked into the innocent, his forehead pressing in between Jensen's should blades, grinding into furious jabs. 

Jensen was crying earnestly, knowing the knotted phallus was tearing him wide-open with every thrust forward; he could feel blood inside him, the pain nearly crippling. He lay there in agony as he was ruthlessly penetrated, sobbing harder with each move as he sensed the natural swelling of the Alpha wolf's knot. Jared found his tempo quickly, fucking into Jensen with short, hard pistons that forced excruciating cries out of the youngling’s throat. 

He pierced Jensen's ass harder, growling under his breath as he picked up speed and rhythm until the full length of his thick hot cock nearly slid back and forth, out of the abused hole, spreading the opening wider with each rigid thrusting move. It was slickened, sounding wet—the blood easing the way, but it wasn’t enough to keep the mounting pain at bay; Jensen could feel how the massive cock tugged on his inner walls, rubbing him dirty and raw. Each breath was a fathomless ravaged sob, making him sputter and shake from the force of Jared’s cruel impalements. 

Just when Jensen thought the agony couldn’t be worse, the wolf straightened, kneeling behind him with large hands on his hips, adjusting the angle of penetration; Jared gripped Jensen tightly around his waist, using the leverage to forcibly pull Jensen backward onto his cock. Jensen yowls in an endless scream, the tone doing nothing but enticing the wolf within. Jack-hammering into the younger, lean body, with a frantic grind of his lower extremities—each thrust more cruel and brutal than the last—pounding through Jensen with enough force to constantly jar his fragile shape. 

Another savage thrust followed, then another, Jared pulling Jensen back by the hips with a beastly howl, forcing his cock as deep into the young body as he could. Jensen cried with a heartbreaking sob as his face rubbed against the forest floor, feeling the bulbous knot growing large and pressing against the rim of his hole, seeking a place inside him. 

The wolf was grunting in time with his quick movements, teeth gritted hard as he shoved into the werecat, fucking with unending powerful thrusts. Helplessly, the feline bawled as the wolf took him, again and again, without alleviating any hurt he was causing as tiny mournful noises spilled forth, his body shaking with forced trauma, every thrust into his abused hole that much more urgent, relentless. Jensen could hear himself crying—he sounded like a wounded animal, one completely breaking, shattered and torn. 

The sounds of the werecat's sorrow was pure music to the wolf’s ears; Jared was a born savage, pounding into Jensen with violent thrusts, screwing hard enough that every thrust forced a wail of pain to spew out. Jared labored to keep penetrating in and out of Jensen's hole, every roll of his hip vicious and insensitive, feeling his orgasms piling up on him. 

The feline screeches of pain grew sharper, louder, becoming more broken and piercing as Jared's pelvis went into overdrive, the feral arousal denoting the savage beast ramming into Jensen’s ass a fast, rutting grind. Jensen feels nothing but agony and he’s almost certain shock is setting in, but the darkness does not claim him. 

The pain sparks, everything but the cock and the beast attached to it vanished from the feline’s awareness, leaving him feeling nothing but pure pain, and no less than a moment later, he shoved the knot into Jensen’s blood-slick hole, tying them together. The wolf came with an intensity he had never felt before, howling to the heavens in pure pleasure as his seed filled up the defenseless feline. 

Being buried knot-deep inside Jensen forced Jared to lessen his movements to a slower rutting, a small winding of his hips that allowed the bulbous knot to soothe back and forth against raw and wrecked prostate. 

It didn’t matter if the knot brushed over Jensen’s sweet-spot, no pleasure was felt; the man wasn’t even hard, hadn't even spilled an ounce of pre-come. When Jared went still, moaning with a lustful rumble as he continued to spill into Jensen, the werecat lay pliant underneath him, crying softly. 

Jared took no concern with Jensen's sorrow; he was too busy enjoying the ravaging ecstasies still coursing through his own body. Jared flipped them onto their sides, Jensen in muffled sobs in the wolf's arms, feeling tainted and used, the sensation of the sensitive skin around knot sticking like glue to the rim of his hole, making him shudder with even the smallest move. They lay there for a while, Jared’s knot impeding the need for escaping. 

When the knot finally subsided, Jared almost nonchalantly slipping out as if nothing had changed, the feline scampered out from the confining clutches of the wolf's arms. He backed up a few steps and crouched down, cowering. He could feel the wolf’s cum dripping out of his ass and down his thighs, the sensation making him cringe. Every part of him was sore, the muscles screaming from the vicious fuck. 

“Please,” The werecat's voice was tiny, raw—cracked, then a whispering mewl. “I wanna go home.” 

The wolf chuckled, deep and resonating, as if Jensen had said something funny. “You can’t. You’ve been fucked by a werewolf, an enemy of your kind,” The words were proud and cocky; Jared was relaxing on his side, elbow bent with head resting on firm fisted hand, looking Jensen's over from head to pinky toes. “If you go home, then your family will exile you.” 

Jensen felt his heart drop; what the wolf said was true, he knew it for a fact. They were two different species and feline law forfeited inter-species mating, uncaring if the circumstances had been consensual or not. Wolves had no such law—they fucked whatever species gave instant arousal and made them hard as rocks. Jensen couldn’t go home—he had no home to return to. 

The wolf rolled onto his back, crossing arms behind his head to use as a pillow, lazily growling in content as he basked in the warm glow of sunlight. “You could always stay with me, pretty kitty. I would love to have a sweet little bitch like you as my mate; such a gorgeous creature of your kind would be perfect for me.” When Jensen still hadn't move to come back over, Jared sat upright, bending knees to encircle arms around the bare kneecaps jutting outward. 

“I would love you, you would be all mine.” It was beneath him to make a plea for mating, or being mated, he was understood to simply take what he wanted and never ask for an opinion, but there was no other means to have the feline return to his bedside, other than to strip him of all he had ever known, or ever thought he knew. “And I can protect you from the other wolves.” 

He raised one dark eyebrow in mock inquisition, already knowing the answer, but wondering if Jensen would know. “A kitten all by himself, roaming on wolf lands?” Jared shook his head slowly at how he knew that Jensen wouldn't make it out there alive without him. “Come on, you would become such easy prey. Wouldn’t you rather be one wolf’s bitch than the entire pack's?” 

Jensen hissed in outrage and took off running. The wolf didn’t bother to follow—Jared went to lay back again, laughing, a happy rumble emitting from his chest. He knew Jensen would be back; the feline couldn’t go home which meant he would be forced to stay on the wolf lands. It was certain that another wolf, or a pack of them, would find Jensen, and, without protection, the man wouldn’t last a moment on in the wilderness. Jared was sure he would see Jensen again, and gaze intently into those fathomless green eyes. 

Sure enough, that night, Jared was awakened by the sound of distant whimpering. He was still in the same spot from earlier, not having left because he had known, without a shadow of doubt that the werecat would come back to him. Jared looked at Jensen, who was shaking in fear, Jensen’s eyes wide with terror. 

Jensen shifted into his werecat form and quickly crawled over to Jared, nuzzling against him and whimpering, clearly begging for protection. Jared’s scent still lingered on Jensen’s flesh and Jared could only guess that Jensen had been chased by other wolves, terrifying him even more, but no other wolf had mated with him. 

Jared felt a rush of possessiveness curl in his belly. “Your mine now, pretty kitty.” He shifted into wolf form and picked the cat up by the scruff of his neck. He took Jensen to his den, laying him down on the soft, warm fur-pelts. The feline transformed into human and went to curl up against the large Alpha wolf, clinging as tight as human arms could to a canine torso. 

Jared licked the werecat’s skin, smelling the prolonged aroma off Jensen's body. He soothed him with gentle laps of his rough tongue, marking with his own scent and taste. With a snarl, he sank his teeth into the meat of Jensen's shoulder, ripping open flesh and tasting blood as the werecat yowled in pain. A claiming mark, proof the kitten was his. 

Jared was the Alpha and, with his scent and mark on the werecat no other wolf would dare to touch Jensen. With a soft rumble, Jared lapped over the broken skin, soothing the raw sting. Slowly, he felt the feline relax, although Jensen was still sniffling. The wolf nuzzled Jensen affectingly, rubbing his scent into the body pressing close to him. 

The werecat closed his eyes and clung to the wolf as if he meant to never let go. He felt a stab of heartache in his chest—he would never see home again, never set eyes on his family or friends. 

That thought made tears come to his eyes, but he brushed them away. He forced himself to look at the good that had come from the horrid bad, because if he didn’t look for the light in the darkness, he would surely shatter. He had lost his family, but Jensen had gained something else...a protector, and now, a mate. 

He had gained a new world, after his past life had been shattered completely. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: xdarlingnickyx
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25693.html?thread=6059869#t6059869)


End file.
